


Did I Know we Knew the Flash?

by bokayjunkie



Series: Connect the Dots [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, a lot of laughs, just a lil drabble, spoilers for flash 2x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokayjunkie/pseuds/bokayjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You must be Thea, Oliver’s sister.”<br/>“You know who I am.”<br/>“Well yeah.” His smile grew. “Oliver and Felicity talk about you all the time.”<br/>“Well that’s funny cause they never talk about you.”<br/>---<br/><i>spoilers for the flash 2x08</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Did I Know we Knew the Flash?

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the brilliant introduction between Thea and The Flash, I couldn't get this scene out of my head. So I decided to write it out and thought, why not post it and contribute something to the Arrow (and Flash) fandom!
> 
> Needless to say, **spoilers if you haven't seen The Flash 2x08**

“Was that guy sucking out your soul?” Barry asked, his eyes wide with wonder.

 

“He wasn’t sucking out my soul, Barry.” Oliver said with a slight grunt. “He was….” He then paused, his brows furring together. “I don’t really know what he was doing.”

 

“It looked like he was sucking the life out of you.”

 

“That is one way to put it.”

 

Barry was about to make another comment when he noticed Thea was still looking at him, her eyes wide. It was slightly similar to Diggle’s expression when he first found out about him last year.

 

“Hi.” He said with a smile and a wave. “You must be Thea, Oliver’s sister.”

 

Thea blinked repeatedly in surprise. “You know who I am.” She managed to stammer out.

 

“Well yeah.” His smile grew. “Oliver and Felicity talk about you all the time.”

 

This time, Thea’s surprise turned disbelief at the information. “Well that’s funny cause they never talk about you.” She said with a slight snip

 

Barry raised his brow and turned to Oliver. “I’m kinda offended.”

 

Thea also turned to her brother. “Seriously, you’re on a first name basis with The Flash and you didn’t think to mention that to me?”

 

Oliver looked away, avoiding the glare his sister is sending her. Barry grimaced at the exchange between the two, noticing the sibling spat going on.

 

“I’m Barry by the way.” He immediately said, trying to defuse the tension. Thea turned her gaze back to Barry as he pulled off his mask. “Barry Allen.” He smiled again, holding out his hand.

 

Thea took his hand to shake though she never took her eyes off him. She was looking at him as though she was trying to analyze him and it was starting to make Barry nervous.

 

“I’ve seen you before.” She stated.

 

“Um…” Barry said as he pulled his hand away from her. He immediately looked at Oliver and Diggle who both shrugged, both equally clueless as to what she was referring to. “Well…I’m friends with Oliver and Felicity. You probably saw me the few times I visited last year.”

 

Thea’s brows furrowed, contemplating that answer but not agreeing with it. She nodded, however, and that was enough to calm Barry a little from her penetrating gaze.

 

“Sooo…” Barry drew out, looking back at Oliver and Diggle. “That dude. That was the Damien Darhk guy you guys were talking about?”

 

“Yup.” Oliver nodded. “That was him.”

 

“Man, Felicity wasn’t wrong. That guy _is_ a wizard.”

 

Oliver tilted his head back slightly, trying to refrain from rolling his eyes. “He is not a wizard, Barry.”

 

“Sure looked like a wizard to me and Felicity agrees.”

 

“Oh wait, now I remember you!” Thea suddenly exclaimed, gaining the attention of the three men. “I saw you a few years ago, at our mom’s welcome home party from prison.”

 

“Yeah, that was me!” Barry equally enthused. “I was in town helping out with a case. Well kind of; I kind of lied about it, but I was still assisting.”

 

“Didn’t Felicity use to date you?”

 

Barry’s eyes widen in a comical manner. “No and ssshhh!” he immediately said, throwing a worried glance on to Oliver’s way. “Do not remind your brother of that!” he hissed. “I do not need him to put more arrows on my back.”

 

Thea looked confused while Diggle snickered in the background.

 

Oliver cleared his throat. “Barry.” He said gruffly, his tone snippy. “You said you needed our help with something.”

 

“Oh right, right. Come on, Cisco parked a block over.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, this whole thing was produced around that 'Didn't you sue to date Felicity?' ' Sshhh don't remind your brother!' line.


End file.
